My Mutant Slave
by Akuma's knight
Summary: A boy arrives with two girls on leashes, what will Charles do? Random Updates
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello m'lords and m'ladies, and welcome to my fanfic, my name is Akuma's knight, and I hope you have the time of your lives! *kneels* before I forget, this story is a Harry Potter/X-Men Evolution XOver with elements of Naruto, Assassin's Creed and WWE. My first story!**

 **Beta reader:Chronoscout**

 **Tags: Cold, Emotionless, Sadistic, Sharingan, Lemons! Singer/Rapper, Gun toting, Gentleman, Genius, Ninja Harry! Warning this story is long!**

 **I own nothing.**

Key:

"Kill"- Normal speech

" _Them"-_ Spells, Parseltongue, Emphasis

'All'- Thoughts

* * *

The story begins on a dark and dreary night, at Godric's Hollow, winter home of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, something happened on Halloween, a night that will be remembered as the day the Dark Lord fell... Lord Voldemort, had been defeated!

It was a great day for the people of the magical United Kingdom, except for one Harry Potter, a baby whose 1 year old and barely beginning his life, had just witnessed his mother's death, the moment it happened his eyes had changed, from Emerald Green to Blood Red with a comma near the pupils, before they shifted to their natural color.

October 31st was the day that Harry was given a curse and a title: The Boy-Who-Lived, a name that would never be forgotten, especially now that he had to live with his non-magical family, one might ask how this is important to a non-magical, well, they're about to find out…

[November 2, two days after Voldemort's Attack, Hogwarts, Scotland; 8:00 p.m.]

Yesterday Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, an elderly man of 130 with a white beard and hair, had left young Harry with Petunia, his less than kind aunt. Everything was going according to plan, he chuckled at the thought that the boy would die upon Tom's return while seeing him as a hero. It was a grim fate, but it was for the Greater Good...

[No. 4 Privet Drive]

"Damn, why did I agree to care this Freak? Oh, I didn't! Why should I care for that bitch's Freak of a brat?" Petunia, a woman (A/N: If one could call her that.) that was 5'8" and had curly brown hair and brown eyes, compared to her _sister_ Lily, who had red hair and green eyes; oh, how she hated that Freak, add to the fact that she, no, not she, it, had spawned.

"Too right Pet, how dare it sully our house?" Vernon, Petunia's burly and just as spiteful husband, spoke with pure malice.

After speaking some more, they decided to put the Freak in the only place that wouldn't disturb them: The Cupboard.

[Timeskip: 5 years, February 3, 1986, No. 4 Privet Drive 6:30 a.m.]

For as long as little Harry could remember, he did _everything_ , from cooking, to cleaning, to weeding; you name it, he's done it; because if he didn't, _they_ would hurt him: he dared not to remember it, because some things are best left unspoken, or in this case: thought of.

"Boy! You're supposed to be making breakfast!" Vernon shouted from the living room, causing Harry to jump and break him of his musing, before running out of his "room" and into the kitchen, and as breakfast was being made, the Dursleys were having a conversation. About him.

"Tell me Duddy-kins, has the Freak bothered you?" Petunia's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Harry, oh, how he wished this dumb bitch would die already.

'...She...Must...Die...' Harry thought in a repeating mantra-like monotone.

'They must _all_ die, Master.' A voice in his head spoke as he served the food; a female voice, he noticed.

'Who are you?' Harry thought in stoic confusion.

'Your weapon, pawn, possession, slave, among other titles, but ultimately your property, though, my parents call me: Emma.' the voice, apparently called Emma stated.

'Prove it,' Harry challenged once again in static.

'Of course, Master.' "Emma" responds.

Suddenly, a vision of a girl with a pale complexion, platinum blond hair, electric blue eyes and Ruby Red lips and a large grin was on her face, there was a loving glint in her eyes. He noticed what she was wearing: a white crop-top with a matching white skirt, it looked seductive, by his deduction.

The only reason he knew about suggestive clothing is because he remembers his "uncle" watching something called "porn."

"Boy! Don't just stand there! Back into the cupboard!" Vernon roars in fury.

"Of course, uncle." Harry replies in the monotone he had grown accustomed to speaking in. When you get hurt long enough

As he walked to the cupboard, he continued his conversation with Emma.

'Emma, what do mean by property?' An intrigued yet still stoic Harry asked once again with a monotone.

'The Frost family has owed a debt to the Potter family for the past 80 years, the current Head of the Frost's at the time, Edmund, was rescued from an assassination attempt by a member of a rival family, Rybak, I believe their name was, after the altercation, there was a contract made. In the contract it stated that the Frost's could pay the Potters however they wished: we are that payment.' Emma's smile stayed through the little history lesson.

'Hmm...' Harry thought in contemplation, 'you said "we." He observed. Then began to study her facial features.

'Yes, me and my sister Adrienne are both yours; she is 13, and I am 11.'

'You don't sound upset.' He observed once again.

'No my lord, as a matter of fact we are very happy, to serve you, fight for you, and die for you, that is all we ever wanted, and soon as finish my training we will come and dispose of those people, if that is your wish Master.'

'Oh! Mother says I should be done with my training by your 10th birthday, my sister finished her training, and soon, you get to do anything you wish, anything you want, we shall retrieve. Anything.' Emma's seriousness came as a slight surprise to the young Potter, but the young man's face remained neutral.

'Very well...' Harry's mental laughter scared Emma slightly.

[Frost International, Norwich branch, moments after talking with Harry]

"Mother, Father, I made contact with Master!" Emma shouted with joy.

"Truly? Oh, what a joyous day, let me get Adrienne!" Hazel, Adrienne and Emma's mother, ran into her eldest daughter's room to tell her the great news, Adrienne's reaction was heard throughout the penthouse.

"FINALLY!"

"What did the lord Potter say?" Winston, the usually emotionless, cold, Head of the family, showed elation for the first time in a long time.

"At first he was confused about the contract, which is understandable, but something wasn't right, there was someone called 'uncle Vernon' I believe." A confused Emma spoke.

Winston's face changed from joyful, to shock, then dread, and finally, anger.

"Someone sent the young lord to the Dursley's! Emma don't act like you're confused; don't you remember the the stories of the evil witch and her husband?" Emma and Ardienne -who had joined them, as well as their mother and brother, Christian, gasped and beseeched their Father to save the young lord, to which Winston agreed.- Then the Frost family began to rigorously search for blackmail material, and anything that could be of use…

Meanwhile, Adrienne and Emma shared the same thought.

'Don't worry Master, we're coming.'

[Two hours later, 8:30 a.m. Harry, No. 4]

While Dudley went to school, Harry did his "chores," when finished, he heard a shattering sound: he then noticed a broken vase.

No emotion showed, but he did have one thought: 'Shit!'

"That is it! I've had enough of you; you damn Freak, die!" Petunia screeched, holding a large knife, she charged at Harry, successfully puncturing his heart.

Harry went limp, Petunia gasped a sigh of relief, she'd gotten rid of that damn _thing_ , Petunia was about to remove the knife, when a hand grabbed her, she jolted her head up when she felt it, and she saw something: the Eyes of the Devil, pupils shaped like a pinwheel on each side and red sclera, "Hehehe, haven't used this in a while; beg for mercy." A cold smile came onto Harry's face before he pulled the knife from his chest and _licked_ it before chopping off her left hand, causing her to scream.

Huh… what's this? Sorrow? Nah…

Harry kept stabbing and cutting until he felt something come from his body: he could feel something in his pants, he pulled his pants to see his penis convulse 1 before orgasming on Petunia's now bloody corpse. Now covered in blood, he spoke three words he'd wanted to say for a _long_ time, "Rot…In… Hell…" before his eyes went from red to completely white, and then back to his natural green.

"Ah, that feels _good_ ," Harry moans before leaving to his "room."

Harry returned 5 minutes later with cleaning supplies and began mopping.

[Hogwarts, 10 minutes after the death of Petunia]

Albus was worried, the instruments that told him whether Harry was alive or not, weren't working! No! He _had_ to be alive! The Prophecy said so!

Suddenly, everything went back to normal, little did he know, the "blood wards" had fallen…

[Frost Family POV, 2:30p.m. Same day, in limo]

"Father, shouldn't we have spoken to Master before coming?" Adrienne asked her Father.

"Normally, yes, but we'll speak to him after we get him out of there!" Winston calmed himself before noticing they were in front of No. 4 Privet Drive.

"Perfect, now remember: behave for your Master, do _whatever_ he asks, no matter what!"

Both girls rolled their eyes before speaking in stereo, "Yes, Father." Before putting on their collars.

As is with all slaves, they were given collars; unofficial collars, but collars nonetheless.

Winston and his family got to the door and knocked, getting their response from Vernon Dursley, who spoke with a "professional" tone of voice, because when Winston Frost came into your home, it was for one of two reasons: 1, he wanted to talk about a business opportunity, or 2, he wanted to _personally_ fire you. If he brings his family, you _know_ he's serious.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Frost, and to you as well, young Mr. and Miss' Frost. Please, come in." Vernon suddenly felt a chill come to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley, but there is a reason for our visit: we're looking for Harry Potter…" Winston couldn't continue because he was interrupted by Vernon, "What did that boy do now? I swear to you Mr. Frost, that boy has always been nothing but trouble, always fighting and stealing things, he was even sent to St. Alexander's Home for Uncontrollable Criminal Boys…"

"Yes, yes, we've learned this from many of your neighbors. I believe these claims to be false, and would like to hear it from his side of the story." Winston spoke coldly, he didn't want to beat around the bush anymore, especially after hearing these ludicrous claims.

"O-o-of course, Harry, can you please come here?"

"You called, uncle?" Harry asked, popping up out of nowhere in his dingy clothing.

"Yes Harry, this is Mr. Frost, as well as his wife Mrs. Frost, as well as his three children, he is here to speak with you." Vernon spoke in surprise,

"Emma, Adrienne, glad to finally meet you." Harry spoke in his monotonous voice, this time he sounded calmer than his usual way of speaking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Christian, Winston, Hazel." Harry speaks. "I hope you're ready for departure." this shocked the Frost's but they noticed that his eyes flashed white for a moment.

"What are talking about boy? You're not going anywhere!" Vernon roars, forgetting he had Winston Frost as a guest.

"How did you know about the plan?" Winston asked in curiosity.

Harry responded with, "I have the same powers your daughters have." Harry spoke with the monotonous voice once again. Answering any questions the Frost came up with.

"Oh… interesting…" Hazel whispered to her family.

"Someone named Charles Xavier should be at your Boston home in 10 days. Oh, and Emma, Adrienne, kill him. His spawn is already dead." Harry's smile was cruel, and only Emma and God knew what he was thinking.

"No, no, no, no! Please, I don't want to die!" Vernon cried, sobbing madly.

"Master has wished it; so it shall be." Emma and Adrienne once again spoke in stereo.

-END, for now-

(A/N: thank you for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

' **Ello m'lords and m'ladies, I must warn you now, this chapter contains underage nudity. As always, Scout is here.**

 **Chronoscout: Hi**

* * *

Harry had grabbed everything that he needed: the kitchen knives, the blanket he had since he was a baby, and the rifles from his uncle's rifle rack. Harry held the 1903 springfield action rifle and the m1 garand, smirking.

The Frosts were bewildered. Why would this young boy be carrying guns? In Harry's case, what use would he have for guns if he already had his magic? Harry laughed at the Frosts' reactions. "I know, strange for an Englishman to have American guns, but who the fuck cares?" He cackled.

Adriene, Emma, and Christian smiled. They were pleased that Harry was joyful, oblivious that the boy was actually insane rather than purely happy, Hazel and Winston stayed silent. They were well aware of Harry's condition, considering his abusive upbringing, but knew it wasn't their place to comment.

About an hour or so later, the Frosts and Harry arrived at Frost International, a large white building with at least thirty floors. Upon entering, they were greeted by the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at Harry, completely confused by his presence. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Frost. Who is this young man?"

"Harry Potter," Winston replied. The woman's eyes popped out of her head.

Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? Now, contrary to popular belief, Harry Potter was actually a very famous name in non-magical England. As a matter of fact, he is the unspoken "Superman" of the UK. Not only is he told about in books, he had movies and even a musical!

She gasped, "God, could it be? Are you really _the_ Harry Potter?" Her expression mystified, She was in the presence of _the_ Harry Potter! This was possibly the greatest day of her life.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, and you are?"

His cold voice frightened the little secretary but she continued with a happy disposition.

"Alice, at your service Mr. Potter."

He smiled in acknowledgment. "Pleased to meet you, Alice…"

She stuttered, her dreams were coming true this could possibly be the most important thing in her life. "Oh my God!"

He smiled, maybe he could use her… her enthusiasm and seemed like she could be of use.

After calming the secretary, everyone had decided to take the young lord up to the family's suite, a large elegant set of rooms each having a black marble floor; the main room's walls were white whereas the curtains were crimson. The furniture was mostly leather, sans the loveseat and some other things.

The cold monotone in his voice never waivered, "Lovely home."

"Thank you my lord." The Frost family spoke and kneeled in tandem.

"Hazel, Winston, you are the elders of the family, why do you bow to me?" Harry inquired.

"My lord, we bow because we have always been loyal to the Potters. Since the creation of the contract, we Frosts' were raised to be so, Hazel was made aware of this the moment we married, and stayed by my side." Winston's joy shone through like the sun.

"Congratulations on the happiness you both feel." Harry smirks, "Rise and teach me more of my family."

They nodded and began to explain what they knew of the Potter's legendary history. Apparently his family had been a part of history, known as the brotherhood, "Did you say brothers?" had hunted down some of history first enemies, such as Cesare Borgia, Rodrigo, his father, and some of history's greatest political leaders at the time in order to defend free will. Harry found this very interesting, but he didn't care about anyone being free or not, he would free them if they would be of use to him.

"Where can I find these assassins?" He questioned, hoping to find what he was looking for.

It was Hazel who responded: "The assassins can be found in secret locations which only we know of, we can take you there if you wish of course after you've eaten you must be starving my Lord."

He smiles, and nods his head before requesting a simple sandwich with orange juice and some milk. After his request was completed he was shown to his room where he would be able to stay if he wished.

As soon as he entered he was greeted by the image of his two slaves, ready and kneeling before him once more, He must've not noticed that they moved. They were on their hands and knees putting their four heads to the floor waiting his command, which made him wonder… "Emma, Adrienne to what extent are your services?"

Adrienne responded, "Anything master, from menial chores, to servicing you when it comes time, in sexual manner we were born and raised to serve you we are your weapons and tools to use and dispose of at your whim, if you so wish you may use us to sate your body now."

Harry noticed that she was very hopeful, practically speaking with her eyes to belong to him in the sexual manner already, but deep inside he knew he had to wait for a little bit not too long though because that would be boring.

He ordered them onto his bed and laid in between them. "From what I've been told, slaves were not supposed to wear clothes."

The girls smiled, and disrobed immediately. Fully undressed, they laid next to their master and fully rested into his arms.

The girls decided to have a mental conversation between themselves, it was the eldest who spoke first: " _Master is doing very well."_

The younger sister replied, " _Yes, he will become the greatest being in the universe and all will be at his beck and call, that reminds me to find books on magic while you teach him combat and things he might find interesting. Oh master will be happy!"_

Her sister gasped with excitement, " _We must notify master of his mystical power, he must be made aware of his true power, yes… he will be unbeatable!"_

The sisters' grins mirrored each other perfectly. The master did indeed have the potential to truly take whatever he wanted.

The trio fell asleep at least for a little while, approximately four hours, but the girls had an important thing to discuss with their parents so they decided to wake up the young Lord.

"Master, I am afraid we must leave for a moment, we must discuss how to handle your studies."

"Studies?" He looked momentarily confused.

"Yes master, we as your loyal servants, were taught to do certain things that will be of great use to you when the time comes, we will teach you swordsmanship and arms along with telepathy, although I do not understand how you have my power…" Emma whispered to herself.

"I am sure there are people who have the same power." He responded.

They nodded, and kneeled before asking "With your leave your highness?"

He smiled in response and whispered, "Get dressed."

They follow the command and went to speak with their parents, as they begin discussing his training they decide to take him to the Assassins.

"I think it would be best for him to start with the hidden blades his ancestors used." Emma mentioned.

"Yes, that sounds perfect let's get him there when the time comes which I fear is soon." Winston looked fearful for a moment. The family began writing a timetable and hoped it appeased him for a while until he wished to learn more.

The eldest of the sisters had decided to continue her way back to her master so that he will not be alone, she found him looking for something, she may not be a telepath, but she knew when something troubled someone.

"I was looking for something to entertain me, a good fantasy book or something along those lines." His voice rang out loud due to echo.

She begins to help him, showing him Book series such as: The Elder Scrolls, The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, and even his own.

Harry had asked about his studies, and he agreed to learn all the things they had come up with, apparently he's going to be learning about guns and swords, both modern-day and historically, as well as combat. This was going to be interesting… After about 20 minutes of getting accommodated for his studies they began his training.

The training consisted of one hour of swordsmanship, two hours of reading anatomy, both topics he found interesting, along with dance, music and singing. According to the Frost family, the extracurricular activities were meant to give him experience in cardio and muscle mass building.

"How does Music play a role in this?" He asked curiously.

"Master, music teaches us things that science cannot, let us show you." The girls show him two violins, and synchronicity combines the music they play. Slow and gentle, passionate, affectionate, if Harry understood these things, that's how he would describe them.

"That was, rather lovely. Please play another." They were pleased to, as they saw the Masters very rare smile.

Nine days later, the arrival of Charles Xavier was expected. Harry was in the middle of his lessons, playing his violin, which he picked up on rather quickly.

Just then, Stephen, the butler had opened the door. "Young master, a Mr. Charles Xavier has come as you predicted. Shall I guide him to the meeting room?"

"Yes Stephen. Please do not let him disturb us until we are done"Yes Steven. Please do not let him disturb us until we are done." Harry replied coldly.

"As you request young master." He bowed and left.

"Let the games begin!" He thrust, locked, slashed, shifted, and used the environment to his advantage as he continued his swordsmanship lessons.

"This is fun! How are you faring Emma?" He asked his servant.

"Very well master, Christian is very good."

"Mr. Xavier! What is so important that you have to explain to the young master and the ladies Frost?" they heard Stephen yell.

"It concerns the powers they possess." Mr. Xavier, supposedly, yelled in return.

"We are well aware of their powers, the young master will not be disturbed unless you wish to be sued for harassment."

The other man was silent. Harry and the girls open the door, to see a man in a rolling chair. _This is the famous Charles Xavier? He better be worth it, he's cutting into my time._

 _I assure you, Mr. Potter; this is important._ Mr. Xavier spoke calmly through his mind.

 _You dare enter the mind of our master?_ Emma roared telepathically.

Xavier looked shocked. _I apologize, but it seems to be the best way-_ before he could continue, Harry spoke in his monotonous voice.

 _Get out of my sight. I do not wish to converse with someone who attempts to enter my thoughts without permission. I gave this permission to Emma, I did not give it to you, now get out!_

"Considering the young lord does not look happy, should we be concerned?" Christian asked curiously.

"Master had his mind infiltrated. Stephen get him out!" Emma commanded. Just as the Butler was about to follow the command, he was stopped by Xavier. "I understand, no more telepathy. I wish to speak with you on behalf of myself and my partner, Jean Grey, well not so much a partner more or less a student. She's just about your age and could use some friends who have the same power she does. I would like to invite you to my Institute where I teach people with abilities like yours to understand and make yourself better."

"Give us a reason to consider this. You will be given three days time. Now I must continue my training. I will be leaving in three days, so there is your limit. Goodbye professor." Harry, Emma, Christian and Adrienne, continue practicing with their swords. Charles looked in shock as they moved so quickly that he almost missed the movement.

Just then, the butler ushered him out, leaving the man curious.

"Master, are you seriously considering his offer?" Adrienne asked softly. Harry gave her a cold look, she immediately bows. "My apologies Master, it is not my place to question-"

"Precisely." Harry spoke neutrally.

Adrienne flinched in fear as her beloved Master came closer to her.

Adrienne felt a sharp pain in her cheek. Her Master had just slapped her. She took it in stride. She knew she was wrong therefore she decided she would better herself. Anything less would be an insult to her Master's greatness.

Christian silently left the room, leaving the other occupants to discuss Adrienne's mistake in private.

"You deliberately disobeyed my order of not speaking out of turn," Harry said icily to Adrienne.

"Yes Master. My apologies Master," Adrienne whispered reverently.

Harry nodded in acceptance. Then he simply lay upon his bed and read a book as if nothing had happened.

"I find these books interesting. Get me more," Harry commanded softly, too caught up in his book.

"Yes Master."

Harry's servants departed from the room.

Little did they know that their Master was scheming to be rid of the annoyance that was Charles Xavier.

"That bastard dared to enter my mind!" Harry fumed.

"He will be punished...severely."

Twenty minutes later, the servants returned with at least ten new books.

The young Master gave them a rare smile, then continued his cold exterior the moment the books were placed onto the shelf.

As soon as they finished putting the books away, they began to undress. They reminded Harry of the time they started doing so not even a week ago. He had ordered them undress the first time as if he was simply talking about the weather. At first, the girls were confused and slightly nervous. But orders were orders. Over time, they grew accustomed to undressing, knowing they had to eventually do the same for any permanent orders the Master would have for them.

Harry chuckled sadistically. _These toys are mine for all eternity._

 _Yes, Your Highness_ , Emma replied telepathically.

 _Why do you like calling me "Your Highness"?_ Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 _Because you are greater than a king. Possibly greater than God if your powers continue to grow. And I will personally make sure that it happens. No one will dare oppose your greatness. They will kneel like obedient dogs at your feet. That is a guarantee._

Emma smiled lightly once more. _Happy to be of service to my beautiful master._

Emma snuggled into Harry's chest from the left side of the bed, listening to his heartbeat. She gently fell asleep to the beat of his dark heart.

The next morning, Emma and Adrienne pressed gentle kisses to Harry's chest and body. Harry moved only slightly. They continued this but Harry never noticed.

Just then, Emma pressed a single kiss to his lips.

Adrienne became furious. She didn't comment though, not wanting to disturb her master.

Just then, Harry lifted himself up, looking at them curiously. He asked, "Have you ordered breakfast?"

"Yes," they both replied.

Harry commanded Emma to pass him his book as they waited for breakfast.

About ten minutes later, Stephen entered the bedroom with American food. He didn't even notice that the girls were undressed. Stephen was solely focused on following orders and nothing more. He exited the room, leaving the others to their own devices.

After having eaten and gotten dressed, the elder Frost entered the room. "Today is an important day," Winston announced.

"Today we have spoken to one of the Grandmaster Assassins," Hazel continued. "They have decided to train you in the ways of the assassin."

Winston nodded his head and says,"They do this not only as a courtesy, but also because you're the last of the Potter bloodline."

Harry just faced them and replied,"Fair enough."

Harry's life was about to be even more exciting…


End file.
